Never Ending Dream
by Night-Huntress019
Summary: America has just declared independence from Britan and is broken-hearted to have lost his father. How will Canada, who secretly loves him, help him break his lifeless daze when the Canadian himself thinks it all a dream? One-shot and Songfic


**A/N: **Okay, so here is my first official twincest and my first official song fic.….. And the only reason I'm writing it is because I did a little "What if you wrote this with these random characters?" scenario thing on my profile and the America X Canada actually sounded cute….. The song actually was playing while I was writing it and it seemed to fit. I do NOT own Hetalia or Never Ending Dream by Cascada or the Revolutionary War (can anyone own that?). So, enough babbling, on to the story!

_**o.V.o**_

"_I'm waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day"_

Canada sat down on his bed, getting ready to sleep despite his twin not being home yet. He was slightly worried but he had a hunch of what was going on that day. _Please let him chose to stay with me…. _The timid nation silently pleaded as the pattering rain tried to lull him to sleep. Before sleep could claim him fully, a knock was heard from downstairs.

"Now who could that be…?" he wondered aloud, getting out of the warmth of his bed to check who, in their right mind, would call on someone so late in the evening.

The knock came again. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Canada called out. His hand reached out to grab the handle as he turned it. He almost gasped at the sight on the other side.

America stood there, his blue uniform all muddy and drenched in rain. His hand was outstretched, prepared for another knock, before it slowly went down. "Heh, sorry bro. I forgot my key and I kinda got locked out and…." America droned on, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Canada was about to scold him for being late (again) and how he could get a cold from the state of his clothes before he looked up to the American's eyes. They were misted over and a few tears escaped despite the smile that was on his face.

"It's alright. Come in." he replied, his suspicions growing but he was going to let the other nation tell him when he was ready.

"_I'm standing on a hill, beyond the clouds, the winds blowing still and catching my doubts"_

"Thanks." America whispered, mechanically entering the house. His mind was tormented by the fresh memory of how broken his, now former, owner was. His elder brother, his ex-hero, his father… Now gone and an enemy, forever.

America passed Canada but stopped a few steps away from him, his back turned to the shy twin. "I finally did it…" he informed, not turning around or meeting the silent gaze of pity he knew he was receiving.

Canada looked at America, tears coming to his own eyes to see his beloved brother so tormented. His hand stretched out to the free nation before it dropped again. "I know…" he choked out, deciding to hold his ground despite how badly he yearned to hug the American.

"Yeah…. Kinda figured you did…. But still…." America slowly made his way upstairs to his room, not needing to turn around to sense Canada's presence as he followed silently.

The American drifted into their shared room and sat on his own bed as if reliving himself from a heavy burden. He lifelessly took his shoes off and threw them to his messy side of the room, closely followed by his drenched socks and coat.

He sat there, not bothering with his other dripping articles of clothing, staring blankly at the wall. Canada sat down beside him and gingerly grabbed his hand. "America…" he whispered.

Numb eyes turned to him in recognition, not breaking from their stupor. "Hmm…?"

"You need to get out of those clothes…. You'll get sick." A sense of loneliness washed over the Canadian as America just nodded and started to dispose of the material. Canada silently got up and rummaged through draws until he found some dry work clothes and handed them to America.

Getting the message, America mechanically redressed before sitting back down to resume his dead watch of the wall. "It'll never be the same without him…" he finally whispered.

Canada sat back down next to America. "No…. but…." He gulped before continuing, "It could be better…."

America turned to the Canadian, the slight look of disbelief and curiosity being the only sign of life. "What do you mean?"

"_Tonight I want to hide my feelings too, as you do when I wanna be with you."_

Canada turned a light shade of pink in the candle light. "Well…" his heart pounded as his timidly kissed America's lips. "There could be…. Us?" he asked quietly, hopefully.

Shock brought America back to the living. Did his brother just confess? Canada, of all people? The most shy person in the entire world? Also the most desirable in the American's eyes? A confession from his secret love? "Us…?"

Canada's eyes widened, tears welling up in them at what he viewed as a sign of rejection. "Never mind… Just…. Just forget it…" he quietly stuttered, standing up to flee.

"_We're playing for the vice, emotional games"_

A hand grabbed his wrist firmly and held him there.

"No, I will not forget it." America stated before standing and pulling the other nation close. "I will not forget it." He repeated in a whisper, pressing his lips to the Canadian's.

Canada's eyes widened in shock. _This has to be a dream…_ he silently thought to justify how he melted in the arms that now supported him and the way he brought his arms up to rest between their chests.

_This has to be a dream…._ to justify how he kissed back, and allowed the other access when a tongue swiped his bottom lips.

_This has to be a dream…. _to describe how loved he felt in that moment when they parted and America whispered "I love you." in a low, loving tone.

"I love you too." Canada cried, glad to finally say those words after so long.

America smiled down at him, and then became serious. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because…. I'm so happy!" Canada wrapped his arms around America's neck and made their lips meet again.

"_I'm hunting all the night, a slave to my dream"_

_This is a dream…. _He thought when he was gently placed on the messy bed and a loving America loomed over him.

Soft kisses found their way on the Canadian's neck before sliding material interrupted. He raised his arms to help out and the shirt was tossed to some unknown corner, followed closely by America's.

Canada reached up to admirably caress the lean muscles. _This is one good dream._ He decided then and there.

America smiled down at him before descending to softly kiss a hardening bud, softly massaging its partner.

Canada accidently let loose a needy moan before stifling it with his hands. _Did _I _make that noise? _

As the treatment of his nipples grew to tweaking and nips, he found it harder to suppress the noises that appalled him, especially when one nip in particular had him gasping and then moaning before he could stop it.

America decided that the teasing in that area was enough and settled with Canada's lips again. The response was immediate, Canada being glad to find an excuse to keep his voice quiet for the moment.

The kiss ended too soon (in Canada's view). "You know it _is _okay to make noises." America teased.

Canada turned red and refused to look him in the eyes.

"_I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame"_

"It's too embarrassing…." He muttered.

"But you have such a sweet voice, I want to hear it."

Canada gaped at the shameless attitude the other possessed, wondering how _he _wasn't blushing to say such things. America only smiled gently down at the other nation, no shame whatsoever in his features.

He softly kissed the Canadian again, slowly working on his pants. Canada, too embarrassed to do anything else, graciously kissed back and ignored his further undressing for the moment. All too soon, though, and cold air met his forming erection.

"A-A-America…."

"Yes? Did I do something wrong?" America asked worriedly.

"N-No…. It's just…. Really cold in here….."Canada muttered, hoping that he wouldn't have to flat out say what he wanted. (Who knows, it _was _America of all people….)

America said a soft "oh" and smiled down at him. "Why didn't you say so to begin with?" He asked, softly gripping the swollen member.

"Ng!" Canada moaned suddenly, ignoring the question when the answer was so obvious.

America set a slow pace to begin with, slowly quickening at each stroke. Despite how hard Canada tried to hide his moans and pants, they still escaped past his swelling lips. His back arched as he unconsciously tried to buck into the hand as he rolled his head back in contained ecstasy.

"You really don't have to hide how good you feel." America reminded him, growing concerned about how Canada's lips were almost to the point of blood from his constant biting. Canada opened his mouth to tell him that it was too embarrassing but a soft mewl of need ushered instead. "That's it."

"Ng…. Shut… up…." Canada managed to pant out.

"I'm not very well known for that, am I?" America asked with a gentle smile before softly kissing the swollen lips, becoming glad when he tasted no blood.

All too soon, Canada felt warmth seep to the pit of his stomach as it forewarned his release. When he was released from the kiss, he tried to warn America but it came out as a slightly strangled moan. "Al-fre-ed…."

White stained America's hand to be wiped licked off. Canada blush brightened and he was at a loss for words.

America settled to nibble on Canada's neck, slowly letting his hand travel behind the Canadian's back. When a foreign object poked at his entrance, Canada gasped.

"Just relax, Mathew." America whispered against the skin as he slid in a finger.

Canada slowly nodded his head and tried his best to do just that as the awkward feeling washed over him. "It's…. okay for the… next…" he muttered when he adjusted to the first.

America softly kissed the nearest patch of neck; "Okay." and added another finger. He started a slight scissoring motion to try and stretch the tight passage that clamped around him.

Canada let loose a small whimper at the pain and was rewarded with a kiss. "I'm sorry, it'll be better soon." America promised him, adding one more finger without permission.

Canada gasped at the sudden intrusion and accidently tensed, making it feel worse.

"I'm sorry, just please relax."

When he finally was able to relax, it did help deaden the pain slightly. "O..Okay… I think I'm ready…." He quietly muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Don't force yourself if you aren't."

"I'm sure." Canada managed to say without a stutter.

"Okay…" America replied, not totally convinced but willing to if Canada said so. He removed his fingers and took his own pants off, aligning himself with the entrance.

"You sure?" he asked one last time.

"Y-Yes…."

"Okay…. You know I love you right?" America whispered, slowly sheathing himself.

"I-I…. Love you too…" Canada whispered, trying his hardest to hide the pain from his voice.

When America was completely surrounded by the tight heat, he waited to give Canada time to adjust. Slowly the muscles around him relaxed and Canada nodded. He pulled out and tried his hardest to gently thrust back in.

The pace was slow but deep until Canada screamed in ecstasy, arching his back and clutching America close to him. "Alfred!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Just go faster!"

"What? Why?"

"THIS IS WHAT PAPA FRANCE WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Canada yelled, not wanting to talk details.

"Ooooh…. Okay, if you say so."

America sped up and Canada rolled his hips back in time, daring to grab his own weeping member. _If only I could melt into him like this all the time in real life... _He thought, trying to press closer to the man looming over him.

Soon release threatened to come again. "Alfred!" Canada cried as he came, his cum staining both of their stomachs.

The passage around America tightened and his own release came. "Mathew!" He cried as his seed buried itself deep into the other man.

America collapsed on top of Canada before he pulled out and rolled to the side in exhaustion. He wrapped his arms around Canada and whispered in his ear "I love you, Matthew."

Canada blushed before cuddling close to America and whispering "I love you too, Alfred…." His eyes began to close as sleep tried to claim him. _Why do I feel so tired when this is already a dream? _He questioned silently before he fell into a deep slumber.

Soft rays of sunlight fell upon Canada's eyes. He groaned and tried to roll over to avoid the disturbing rays but was held firmly in place by strong arms. "Nooo…." The person next to him muttered in their sleep.

Canada jump in surprise and winced at the pain that shot from the base of his spine. He looked to see a naked America clutching him close.

"_I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face, a still unmoving thing, I feel your embrace"_

He gasped, and then almost began to cry. _It wasn't a dream…. It wasn't a dream… _he thought happily, wrapping his own arms around America, snuggling close and falling back to sleep.

"_A never ending dream, a dream of you, I believed, I received a sign of you"_

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N: **Srry if it sucked ^^; I typed it at school and I was paranoid whenever a teacher walked behind me (reasons are obvious). And I officially LOVE again! I can finally upload my stories, so watch out~! Well, until next time, let yaoi prevail your every thought.


End file.
